


Frabba: Carving Pumpkins

by FrabbaLove



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hauntober prompt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Teasing, Thursday: Pumpkin, Trunks can be kinda rude, Tumblr Prompt, autumn vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrabbaLove/pseuds/FrabbaLove
Summary: Frost and Cabba carve pumpkins together at Capsule Corp
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Cabba/Frost (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	Frabba: Carving Pumpkins

“Say, Cabba,” Frost began as he continued pulling guts from his pumpkin, “Wouldn’t you say pulling this stuff out of the pumpkin is just like how the demons in that one movie we watched pulled the guts out of their victims?” Cabba peered at Frost from the corner of his eye and noticed the way he held the orange guts with a tilted smile before returning his focus on scooping.

“Kinda? But I don’t think they had to use spoons and pumpkin scoopers to get them out.” Hearing Frost hum, Cabba scraped the side of the pumpkin. Catching a bit of the squishy orange ropes, he stroked down harder. Why were they so hard to collect? As he swiped downwards again, he suddenly felt something slimy and gross rub into his cheek. Squeaking, Cabba jumped away from both the table and whatever touched his cheek, getting into a fighting stance. 

When his eyes frantically ran to where he thought the slimy thing was, his brow furrowed as his boyfriend was holding pumpkin guts in one hand with the other fruitlessly hovering in front of his face to stifle his laughter. With a sigh Cabba straightened up and pouted his lower lip, “You got me Frost. It was very funny.”

“Oh, yes my dear Cabba, it was!” Dropping the guts into the designated bowl Frost laughed and walked over to the lightly sulking Saiyan. “And very adorable too.” Wrapping his arms around him, Frost pulled Cabba to his chest, letting the younger male pout with a soft hum to his ear. “Have I mentioned how adorable you are, hm?” Taking the males brightening ears as a signal to keep going, he presses, “Surely my sweet partner wouldn’t be upset for long? After all,” He made sure to bring his lips so close to Cabba’s ear that he could feel his breath, "As cute as you pushing out your lower lip is, I find your smile to be my  _ personal _ favorite.” A strangled sound leaves Cabba’s throat,

“Frooooossst~” Said male smirked against his boyfriend’s ear and nipped it gently before pulling back a little to look him in the eye with the best angelic smile he could muster.

“Will you forgive me?” Cabba, turning away with bright cheeks to pout just a bit more was brought back to Frost’s gaze with a gentle tail pulling him back in. He found himself only able to sigh as he snuggled gently into the space lizard’s shoulder.

“...Fine.” Pushing him away Cabba returned to his place at the table and brought the utensil back into his palm. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Frost returned to his own side and continued reaching in to continually gut the pumpkin with his bare hands.

“You know, I find it much easier to rip the guts out with my hands.”

“But wouldn’t your hands get a bit too slippery and you wouldn’t be able to pull the guts out for very long without using a napkin to clean your hands once in a while?”

Frost opened his mouth to comment when another voice interrupted him.

“How are your pumpkins coming along so far?” Cabba smiled politely while Frost just turned back to his work. Bulma smiled at the pair, shifting side to side as Bulla squealed in delight.

“We’re, well, we’re making progress.” Cabba gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh do you guys need some help then? I’m sure Vegeta and Trunks wouldn’t mind helping you two out.” Frost immediately declined.

“No thank you, we’d rather take our time.” Cabba glanced at Frost in confusion for a moment before letting his head tilt to gaze at his work before glancing at Frost’s. He had a lot more than Frost had left. The seeds were really messy too.

“Er, well.” Cabba could feel Frost’s stare burn into his skin, “I wouldn’t mind a little help? So long as it’s not bothering anybody.” He heard his partner scoff quietly.

“It bothers  _ me _ .” 

Bulma clasped her hands together with a cheery smile, “Alright! I don’t think Trunks would mind helping you Cabba! I’ll go get him.” As the older woman left the room Cabba stuttered a quick ‘thank you’ as the sound of her heels clicked steps faded the farther she got. The moment the footsteps were gone Cabba sat back and closed his eyes. 

“Frost-” A sick wet noise filled the room as Cabba opened his mouth and was soon followed by another. Turning his gaze back to the only place the noise could be coming from he witnessed his partner hastily and sloppily ripping guts and seeds from the fruity squash, eyes narrowed in anger. “Frost, I,” As his ruby reds met his obsidian, Cabba felt his breath leave his body and shivered. In a blink Frost stood in front of Cabba, hands on his shoulders and pulled him close, not once breaking eye contact. “Frost-”

“If you had just asked I would have helped you gut yours.” His tone was soft and gentle, but there were razor sharp edges to his words. His grip tightened. “Why didn’t you ask me for help? I could help.” Cabba couldn’t help but find himself stuttering for the second time since coming to universe seven.

“W-well, you were working on your p-pumpkin and I didn’t want t-to,” A finger fell over his messy lips and he felt his breath catch, eyes flickering from the black fingernails to Frost’s stoic expression and felt him lean in with just a (his) finger apart.

“I don’t mind helping you Cabba,” Brushing his thumb over said male’s lips, he cupped his cheek and let his finger smoothly find its way to drift over his soft, chubby cheeks and smirked as Cabba’s lips parted slightly. His boyfriend was just too cute. Leaning ever closer, he let his lips brush Cabba’s as he spoke, “It’s when others help you that I feel bothered. They can’t do what I can, love. Remember that.” Frost pressed his lips firmly to the young Saiyan’s, letting his tongue invade through his partner’s parted lips and took his time laying claim to his mouth. Kissing back, Cabba tilted his head to better accommodate Frost’s tongue and flicked his own against his. Pushing his Saiyan closer, he eagerly swallowed and muffled his quiet moans. Loosening his grip, Frost let one hand venture to the small of his back and a tender hand into his hair with soft pets. Pulling his body from the tender embrace, a small string of saliva still connecting the pair, Frost heard the familiar clicking of Bulma’s heels and little feet chasing after them and with a knowing smirk, traced a finger across Cabba’s lips and pulling the glistening string into his mouth with a swift lick of his lips, forcing a whine from Cabba. When Cabba blinked again Frost was back in front of his pumpkin, gutting it with renewed fever. 

As Cabba turned toward the opening door he frowned. Bulma stepped in with Bulla and Trunks, the purple haired boy pouting with his head held high and his arms crossed. Clearly, Trunks was busy with something and Bulma had forced him to come down and help Cabba. Despite her son’s attitude Bulma’s smile was still bright as she regarded them. “Sorry we took so long! Trunks really wanted to finish his game of Imposter before coming down to help. I hope that’s fine!” Trunks scoffed a bit and Frost was staring daggers into them both. 

Cabba nervously replied, “Yeah! Of course it’s fine, you didn’t have to come help Trunks, so thank you! I really appreciate your willingness to help me!” Bulma chuckled softly and left the room with a staring Bulla with her brother having a similar expression. 

“Hmph! You better be! It’s not like me to take time out of my busy schedule; I’m just like my dad, you know.” Waltzing over, Trunks inspected Cabba’s pumpkin. “Hm, well you have a bit done. But with me here it’ll get done real fast! Just sit back Cob!” Frost’s glare sharpened at the boy.

“His name is  _ Cabba _ . Not Cob.”

“I was using a nickname I made for him but I guess old people like you wouldn’t  _ get _ that, huh?” 

“Why you disrespectful little-”

“Hey! Frost,” Cabba began, sweating nervously, “It’s fine if he wants to call me a nickname or two! And Trunks, he’s not really that much older than me? So can we please stop fighting? Please?”

Trunks laughed, “Alrighty then Cabbage! Let’s get started on getting all the stuff out of your pumpkin!” Frost rolled his eyes as the young Briefs cracked his knuckles and told his  _ assistant  _ to stand back and ‘be amazed’ then went back to pulling out the final bits of orange gunk and the white seeds.

As Cabba watched Trunks start pulling out the contents of the squash, he couldn’t help but notice the joyful expression as he pulled roughly on the orange strands. And with such enthusiasm too! It was clear to him that this was possibly the boy’s favorite activity of the season and he couldn’t help the dumb smile that perched itself on his face as he watched. Wanting to be a little friendly with the boy he searched for a topic.

“So, when your mom was talking about a game called Imposter was your mom talking about Among Us?” The boy eagerly nodded, taking no pause.

“Yeah! You play?” Cabba hummed.

“Yes, I play. Mainly with Frost, Hit, and everyone else that we fought alongside with.” Trunks couldn’t help but whistle.

“That must make it really hard to trust them, huh? Wait- you mean to tell me that Mr. Icy Bones over there knows how to play Among Us? Wow,” he laughs, “that game must  _ really _ be old!” They both could practically hear Frost fuming.

“The game is only two years old!”

“That’s two more years of experience you have on me  _ old man _ .” Hearing Frost start to growl, Cabba cuts in again.

“So, Trunks! Do you like being an imposter or being a crewmate more?” Said boy considered the question as he let a few seeds fall into a bowl.

“Hmm. I would have to say I enjoy being the imposter more. That way no one can kill me while I try to do tasks. Besides, it's much more fun being the killer!” Cabba nodded to Frost.

“Well, it seems you and Frost have that much in common. He likes being the imposter too.” Trunks turned to him in shock before taking in Frost like he’s never considered him before.

“Is that true?” With a sigh Frost flicked his tail.

“Sadly, we do seem to have that much in common. Being the imposter comes natural to me,” He paused and sent a smirk towards his boyfriend’s direction, “wouldn’t you say Hun?” Trunks turned toward Cabba, also expecting an answer.

“Yes, he’s got a talent for it. He killed almost everyone without the other imposter doing anything and nearly won the game.” Frost scoffed and whisked his tail upwards hastily,

“Nearly? No, even though it was my fellow imposter who finished the game with the final kill, I still had more than half the ship without being called suspicious until the very end.”

“Wooow! Really!? Could you show me how to do that?” With stars in his eyes, Trunks gave Frost a pleading look. “Pleeeease?!”

“Ah, so you want to learn from an  _ old man _ now, do you? After having just poked fun at me, you sincerely expect me to teach you my tricks?” Frost studied his boyfriend's expression for a moment before looking back down at the young Briefs. “I suppose the next time we come by, or if you and your father drop by our universe.” Satisfied with Cabba’s fallen jaw, he closed his eyes.

Trunks returned to digging out the rest of the pumpkin guts and turned to the couple. “Do you guys know what you’re going to carve?” Cabba flushed in embarrassment.

“W-we’re supposed to carve them?” Trunks arched his brow as he leaned into Cabba’s personal bubble,

“Well, yeah that’s why you two wanted all the stuff from the pumpkins right? Don’t tell me you’ve never carved pumpkins before!”

“No, actually, back on Sadala we just eat the pumpkins. We don’t really...carve them?” Cabba glanced at Frost nervously.

“Don’t look at me like that. This is the first I’m hearing of this too. Although,” He pondered, “I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked that you Saiyans don’t play with your food.”

Trunks huffed, exasperated, “Well, now that you know you _ have _ to,” Trunks said, emphasizing the ‘have to’, “got any ideas?”

“Oh, uh-”

Frost interjects, “Perhaps I’ll carve Cabba’s face.” He turned toward the boy, “That is acceptable, yes?”

“Huh!?” The purple haired boy smiled eagerly at Cabba’s outburst.

“Yeah, people like carving other people into pumpkins and it's kinda done a lot. Maybe you could both carve each other? What do you think Cabbage? Sound like a good idea?”

Shaking his head, “I’m sure that’s a lot of fun but I’m not very good at it and i wouldn’t want to offend-”

“Is that bitching I hear, or is Cabba here?” The young Saiyan sat up straighter, almost jumping onto his feet.

“Vegeta-San!” Vegeta scoffed at his skittishness.

“Don’t call me Vegeta-San! Cabba, you will challenge yourself to whatever it is that you just tried to scurry your way out of! You are a proud Saiyan and do well! Otherwise,” Vegeta cocked his head to the side with an arrogant smirk, “Otherwise you will never be welcomed in Universe seven again.” Frost’s eyes skittered over to the bastard who threatened his boyfriend.

“Do you really think either of us would wish to return after such terrible treatment you have with that disgusting mouth of yours. We are fine never leaving our home again! We have everything we need there and less people like  _ you _ .” As the pair snarled at one another a nervous laugh permeated through the air.

“Come on Babe, let’s not fight over this! I’ll carve your face and you carve mine! Just, ah,” Cabba shuffled in his seat as Vegeta and Frost watched him, “Don’t be too upset with me if it turns out bad, o-okay?” Lifting his head to lock gazes with Frost, he gave a weak smile and glistening eyes. Watching his lover quietly, he cursed himself and turned his eyes away with a grunt.

“Very well.” Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Cabba sighed and slouched with relief. “But you may find yourself sleeping on the couch tonight if your skills offend me.” Straitening up and turning to him with a chipper grin, he allowed himself to pull his pumpkin next to Cabba’s as well as his seat. “I’ll even get closer to help you notice the details of my powerful build.” Vegeta and Trunks eyed the cocky Icejin before his eyes widened in realization.

“Oh! No, no, no, I may have, uh, given you both the wrong idea to carve each other.” Frost slipped into his seat beside Cabba and smiled politely at Trunks.

“And what would that be?”

“When people carve each other onto pumpkins they usually only do eyes, nose, and a mouth. They don’t do the entire face.” Frost seemed to ponder this for a second before turning to the male beside him with a huff.

“I was prepared to go all in, but if this would be ‘normal’ here and would be more simplistic then I suppose that would make this easier for you my dear Cabba? Consider yourself lucky I am willing to do this. But that doesn’t mean I’ll accept slacking on your end Cabba!”

“Y-yes! I will try my hardest to please the both of you!” Vegeta scoffed and stalked off, pulling Trunks along to train with him. The moment the door was closed again a tail wrapped itself around Cabba’s hands and waist, pulling him into a lap. Looking up, the captured Saiyan felt a soft and quick kiss pressed to his lips. Ending the kiss Frost held Cabba’s chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Ignore what that monkey thinks. All you should care about is pleasing me.” Letting their lips brush softly one last time, Frost released him and placed him back where he was. Cabba watched Frost pick up a black sharpie and glance at him a few times before turning to his own round canvas and doing the same. 

When he looked at Frost, he could clearly see his fangs and narrowed eyes. Frost, catching his gaze, sent him a playful wink as he held his head up with a palm. Feeling the heat searing his cheeks, Cabba decided to imagine Frost’s face instead to try to negate some embarrassment. Squinty eyes, hmm, perhaps an open mouthed smile with two little fangs hanging from the top? Um yeah, that sounds good. Carefully holding the pumpkin in place, he dragged the marker over it, marking where he would carve.

While he was doing that, Frost continued watching Cabba, noticing little things about him again and again the more he let his eyes wander. The first thing that drew his orbs was the light pink tongue hanging out as his eyes focused firmly on maneuvering the marker just right. Allowing his gaze to travel north, he took in the rather pointy but tiny nose crinkle and ease with his cheeks. If Frost and Cabba were back in the safety of their home, he’d tell him just how he loved his expressiveness. And despite knowing full well that his partner’s eyes were not normally rounded, he would make an exception. Not full circles, but a tad more round at the corners. Just as he was done carving the eyes, Frost’s eyes widened partially at the sound of Bulma’s voice.

“Wow you two are almost done already? And here I thought I would have to invite you guys to eat dinner with us!” Playfully covering her mouth with a laugh, she looked to Cabba. “Ooh! And you’ve finished before Frost, Cabba?” Jerking his head up, Frost stared at the carved pumpkin in the Saiyan’s grasp with a tiny gasp escaping just under his breath. Had he really been admiring Cabba for  _ that _ long? Rubbing the back of his neck, Cabba couldn’t help the anxious smile that danced on his lips.

“Looks like it! I just hope it reaches everyone’s expectations.” Trailing off, he quickly glanced at Frost before swiftly looking back at Bulma.

“Aww, well I’m glad his influence hasn’t corrupted you. Don’t worry! You should be having fun! Not worrying about what others think!” Before Cabba could respond, Frost did for him,

“I tried telling him it would turn out fine, although your husband made a rather bold threat of not allowing either of us over again,” of course, he also had to throw Vegeta under the bus. Bulma groaned.

“That man! Don’t worry too much about what he says, he wants you two around more than he would like to admit. At least,” she continued with a giggle, “That’s what I think.” Within seconds of the woman clapping her hands together, they stood side by side, pumpkins in hand looking into a camera. 

“Can’t this little picture wait? I’m not quite done with the mouth you know.” Ignoring his suggestion, Bulma motioned for them to get closer.

“Say cheese!”

With a temporary blinding flash, Bulma handed them a copy and patted their backs. “For first timers, those pumpkins don’t look half bad you two!”

“Frost’s mouth should be bigger, Cabba.” Whirling on her heels Bulma stormed over to the Saiyan and pulled him out the room by his ear, Frost’s maniacal laughter following.


End file.
